Behind The Truth
by Catrine Song
Summary: Saat Sungmin tidak menyadari perasaannya, akankah Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan untuk membantu Sungmin menyadarinya? / Poem's Sequel / Bad Summary / KyuMin, YAOI, DLDR / Enjoy Reading!


**Behind The Truth [Poem's Sequel]**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**T**

**.**

**Romance, AU**

**.**

**YAOI, Typo(s), DLDR, _etc_**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

Sungmin mengeluarkan selembar kertas putih pemberian Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya kertas itu lama sebelum membuka lipatan demi lipatan yang membuat kertas itu kumal.

"Sepotong senyuman ya?" Setelah selesai membaca, Sungmin berharap Dewa Hades mau mencabut nyawanya sekarang.

Tapi, kenyataannya tidaklah begitu. _Dewa Hades hanya hidup dalam mitologi Yunani kuno, dan tidak mungkin ia bisa mencabut nyawaku._

_Kyuhyun menyukai seseorang, bukan? Tentu saja. Puisi-puisinya menggambarkan hal itu. Bodohnya kau Lee Sungmin, mengharapkan orang yang mencintai orang lain_.

Ia berharap, Kyuhyun menyukainya, _bolehkah_? Ia berharap, Kyuhyun menyayanginya, _bolehkah_? Dan, ia berharap Kyuhyun mencintainya, _bolehkah_?

_Harapan yang berlebihan akan membuat dirimu terjatuh, Sungmin_, batinnya perih.

Ia kembali melipat kertas itu sambil merapalkan kalimat-kalimat yang diharapkannya akan terwujud. _Aku ingin Kyuhyun mencintaiku_.

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuat Sungmin dengan segera menyapukan tangannya pada bagian mata untuk menghapus lelehan air mata yang hampir menetes. Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia mempersilahkan orang yang berada di luar untuk masuk.

"_Hyeong_, Kyuhyun menitipkan ini untukmu," pelayan cafe mengangsurkan selembar kertas putih kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Ia akan menyiapkan mentalnya jika ternyata Kyuhyun mengakui sesuatu padanya.

**_Tentangmu yang tak mampu kutepikan apalagi kulupakan. Tentangmu yang setia kujaga dan kusimpan rapi di sudut hati terdalam. Inilah kuasa pilihanku. Inilah yang tertulis dihatiku : aku mencintaimu._**

**_Aku ingin mencintaimu tanpa batas waktu. Tidak kini, dulu, apalagi nanti. Aku ingin mencintaimu saja untuk selamanya._**

**_Ini sudah benar dari awal. Aku mencintaimu tanpa tanda tanya._**

**_Untuk apa jauh-jauh lagi mencari, sementara dalam dirimu saja aku sudah menemukan alasan hidup: bahagia bersamamu._**

**_Semua ada padamu:kuingkari dan tetap kurindu._**

**_Terpejam, enggan. Angan berontak, tak lesu. Merekat langit kamar. Berkutat pada resah yang memfitnah gundah. Rindu itu, tak mau pergi._**

**_Kadang cuma butuh satu helaan napas panjang buat menyudahi penat hari ini sambil membayangkan sepotong senyumanmu._**

**_Rumah. Sejauh manapun aku melangkah dan berlari, kepadanya juga aku kembali. Karena disanalah hati begitu nyaman berdiam. Ada rindu yang terus bernyawa. Membawa inginku selalu kembali kepadanya.  
Rumah itu kamu. Semesta nyaman yang menjalar dan teduh yang berjajar. Menguar rindu yang tak terbilang. Mengeja cinta – tanpa tanda tanya, berulang-ulang. Rumah itu hatimu._**

Sungmin tampak terkejut. Mulutnya membulat dan matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ada perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap dihatinya. Membuat otaknya terasa berhenti bekerja dan organ tubuhnya membeku.

Bunyi lemparan batu di kaca jendela ruang pribadinya membuat Sungmin tersadar. Ia segera menoleh dan kembali terkejut saat –lagi-lagi- Kyuhyun membuat organnya membeku.

Kyuhyun menempelkan kertas putih dibagian luar jendela. Sungmin membacanya dengan perlahan, meresapi makna setiap kata yang tercetak disana.

**_TENTANGMU. Melupakan, tak mampu. Menjaga dan menyimpannya rapi di sudut hati, itu kuasa pilihanku._**

**_Melihat mendung, terpercik wajah sendiri. Menanti hujan datang, memigura warna : kamu lagi, kamu lagi._**

Sungmin mengambil selembar kertas dan menuliskan kalimat 'tunggu aku disana' dan memperlihatkannya pada Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, ia berlari keluar cafe.

Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, tersenyum hangat saat Sungmin berlari kearahnya. Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan pelukan yang tak kalah erat.

Sungmin melonggarkan pelukannya dan memukul lengan Kyuhyun. "Bodoh! Untuk apa kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini? Kau bisa sakit, Kyuhyun!"

"_Arra_. Tapi, biarpun aku sakit, kau akan merawatku, bukan?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tahu, Sungmin. Kau tidak akan membiarkanku sakit."

"Kau sok tahu sekali."

"Aku memang tahu."

"Hah~ terserah kau saja."

"Kau menggemaskan," Kyuhyun mencubit ujung hidung mancung Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tergelak sambil memeluk Sungmin ditengah hujan yang menjadi saksi mata pasangan ini.

Ah, manisnya. Semoga kalian selalu bersama selamanya, KyuMin~

**-The End-**

Selesai sekuelnya. Semoga memuaskan :)

Terimakasih untuk **Guest, MingKyuMingKyu, cintakyumin137, Jirania, brxlys, sissy, kim hyun nie, kiikyunnie** atas reviewnya di FF **Poem**.

Terimakasih untuk Moammar Emka atas kutipan-kutipan puisinya yang manis-manis *seperti saya, kkk~

Juga untuk semua yang sudah membaca FF -tidak bermutu- milik saya.

Tinggalkan jejaknya ya~


End file.
